Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of electronic communication, and more particularly, to techniques for providing trusted communication.
Electronic communication is widely susceptible to SPAM, phishing attacks, and other unwanted communications. This is because recipients have limited control over who can contact them and virtually no control over the subject/content of the communication transmitted by senders. Techniques for controlling unwanted email messages include configuring an email server to discard email messages containing predefined keywords, maintaining a white list such that email messages from senders on the white list are delivered to an inbox, and social networking based email filtering based on an establishment of friendship. However, the aforementioned techniques may inadvertently block messages from a trusted sender and/or may be bypassed by a sender transmitting unwanted email messages.